


Relaxation

by Centauria__12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centauria__12/pseuds/Centauria__12
Summary: In which famous youtuber Kozume Kenma takes *gasp* a break and gets up to some fun sexy times with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 65





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was half asleep. It's short and definitely not my best work but hope u guys enjoy anyways

Kenma arches his back against the silky white fabric of the bed and sighs in bliss. Too long has passed since he could really unwind and play games not for an audience, but for his own private enjoyment.

Shoyo lays between his bare legs as he plays. He presses light kisses up his thighs and Kenma shudders when his mouth reaches closer to his length. 

The red head looks up and winks at Kenma playfully before wrapping his hand around his cock and pulling it into his mouth.

Kenma lets out an embarrassingly loud gasp. The controller slips out of his hands and onto the floor.

Shoyo's mouth is hot and wet and perfect. He swirls his tongue around the tip and Kenma sees stars.

The edibles he ate earlier have kicked in and the sensations of Shoyo's tongue only feels brighter and more potent. Pleasure crashes over him in waves and he bucks his hips up helplessly.

"Mmmh, mmmh, Shoyo, ahh---", moans Kenma.

Kenma thinks Shoyo is pretty like this. Spread out on his lap, red curls brushing his thighs, and light pink lips wrapped around his cock. 

He reaches out to tangle his fingers in Shoyo's hair and pushes him down further. 

"You like that don't you?", Kenma says softly. 

Shoyo makes a noise that Kenma interprets as agreement. He's bobbing his head up and down and Kenma matches his thrusts to the pace Shoyo sets. 

The warm feelings in his body build up and build up until he feels like he's going to burst. 

"Shoyo!", He warns. "I think I'm about to----" 

Kenma cuts himself off and his vision goes white. He comes in Shoyo's mouth and the man laps up every bit. He holds Kenma until he goes soft in his mouth, and then presses gentle on his skin. 

Slowly the euphoria fades and a nice sort of calmness resides. Shoyo shifts his body from Kenma's thighs and moves up to cuddle him. 

Kenma's cheeks redden when Shoyo pulls him onto his chest, one arm wrapping around his back and the other stroking his hair. 

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath before Kenma breaks the silence. 

"Shoyo you didn't come. If you want help with that I can----"

"Shh", Shoyo interrupts. "You gotta sleep silly. You always get tired after we do this. I'll take care of myself." 

With the disgruntled look on Kenma's face, Shoyo laughs. 

"Ok, ok. But not right now. Next time." 

"Mmmh yeah, next time", mumbles Kenma. 

Before he knows it, he's fast asleep.


End file.
